


Branded Yours

by TheTruthBetween



Series: 1sentence challenge [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 one-sentence ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branded Yours

**Author's Note:**

> From the LJ comm 1sentence. Challenge set Alpha.

#01 - Comfort  
She laid in his arms, watching the sun rise and thinking about how perfect it felt to be held by him, and even though perfection never lasted, she would take it where she could.

#02 - Kiss  
When his lips touched hers for the first time, her heart soared... and then crashed to the ground beneath; it was the kiss of death that sealed her fate.

#03 - Soft  
She was soft beneath him, pliant and warm, and Ian couldn't imagine life without his Lauren.

#04 - Pain  
Emily accepted the blows Ian rained down on her; 'this is a fraction of what I did to him.'

#05 - Potatoes  
He seemed so larger than life when she first met him, until they had their first meal together and she watched him inhale a plate of potatoes; he was Irish, all right.

#06 - Rain  
It rained more in Ireland than Emily was used to, but she could never find it in herself to complain, not when Ian murmured in her ear to spend the miserable day in bed with him.

#07 - Chocolate  
Melts in your mouth, not in your hand, he'd boasted; she'd tied him to the bed and proven him deliciously wrong.

#08 - Happiness  
Her happiness, and its inevitable end, were a small price to pay for justice, or so she told herself.

#09 - Telephone  
The phone rings, the machine picks up... after all these years, she still recognizes his breathing.

#10 - Ears  
Her ears hear more than they should, and the 'I love you' he whispers against her skin haunts her.

#11 - Name  
Once he knows who she really is, he practices saying her name, so he doesn't mess up later; it comes out sounding much more intimate than he would have liked.

#12 - Sensual  
He caught her dancing once, moving to music only she could hear, and never in his life had he seen anything so unconsciously sensual.

#13 - Death  
It's fitting that she be there for his death; after all, he was the one who caused hers.

#14 - Sex  
When she realized she would be having sex for a job, she was angry; when she realized the sex wasn't for the job anymore, she was heartbroken.

#15 - Touch  
His hands brush her skin as he unbuttons her shirt, and if she wasn't so afraid of what he was doing, she would be remembering a hundred nights spent in his arms.

#16 - Weakness  
She had him in her grasp; he'd beaten her, branded her, and she knew she should kill him with her arms around his neck... but she loved him too much, and in the second of faltering, he was away, and he wasn't as weak as she was.

#17 - Tears  
He was in a box in the ground with a bullet in his neck, and she was sure she was the only person to shed tears over his death.

#18 - Speed  
She's faster than he expected after the beating, and when she reverses their positions, he flashes back to all the times she flipped him over in bed so she could ride him.

#19 - Wind  
There's a storm moving in and they're in a hammock and it's exhilarating and intoxicating and when she comes, all she can feel is his body beneath hers and the caress of the wind on her bare skin.

#20 - Freedom  
She should have viewed Lauren's death as the key to her freedom, instead of the lock to her heart.

#21 - Life  
She died and came back, and now he was dead on the ground, and she prayed for life, even as his eyes clouded.

#22 - Jealousy  
Watching the easy camaraderie she had with her teammates, Ian felt a strange blackness rise in him, a desire to claim her in ways no one could ever negate.

#23 - Hands  
She had beautiful hands that knew every inch of his skin, and as he looked at them, bound in cuffs, he couldn't help but wish that she still had the desire to touch him.

#24 - Taste  
When he told her he wanted to spend hours between her thighs, she thought he was joking; when he said she tasted amazing, she thought he was exaggerating; when she was screaming and crying, begging him to stop, please stop, she couldn't take any more... she realized she'd been wrong.

#25 - Devotion  
She was his and he was hers and that's how it was; he hadn't been with a woman because he'd been locked up -- she hadn't been with a man because none could compare to him.

#26 - Forever  
The could have had eternity, if she wasn't who she was and he wasn't what he was... but they were, so forever had to end one day.

#27 - Blood  
He had nightmares about the night he'd killed her, dreams of drowning in her blood that he'd spilled.

#28 - Sickness  
It had to be a sickness, this need, this desire for him... he was her enemy, but all she wanted was to be his lover.

#29 - Melody  
Her body was like music, and his hands were the instrument that played her sweetest melody.

#30 - Star  
Her eyes glitter when she looks at him, and he thinks that love looks like starlight in her midnight eyes.

#31 - Home  
Growing up all over the world, she was used to never feeling like she was at home, so when he held her and she never wanted to leave his arms, she didn't recognize the feeling for what it was.

#32 - Confusion  
Confusion and relief flashed in his eyes before being covered with sardonic amusement... but she never forgot that moment of 'thank God you're alive.'

#33 - Fear  
She's never been afraid of him; even sitting in that chair, waiting for him to pull the trigger, she wasn't afraid, because she knew that whatever he did to her was a small penance to pay for what she'd done to him.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
She's like lightning, heat and a brilliant blinding flash; he's like thunder, a rumbling boom that shakes her world.

#35 - Bonds  
Some things could never be broken, and even their deaths (hers temporary, his permanent) couldn't shatter what was between them.

#36 - Market  
They told her she would be a black market arms dealer; they didn't tell her she'd be marketing her flesh as well, but in his bed, she couldn't bring herself to care.

#37 - Technology  
He watched her before she even knew he was in DC; bugs in her apartment gave him a God's-eye-view of her life, and as he watched her shower, he thanked the Almighty for advances in technology.

#38 - Gift  
He doesn't realize that after she gave him her heart, she never took it back.

#39 - Smile  
Her smile is still the same, and dear God, it still punches him in the gut and grabs him by the groin.

#40 - Innocence  
Despite everything he knew of her guilt, he would acquit her of anything if she only looked at him like she still loved him.

#41 - Completion  
Ian was dead; it had come full circle, so why did she feel so empty?

#42 - Clouds  
She stares up at the clouds and sees his face; she could be going insane, or she could just be in love... not much of a difference, either way.

#43 - Sky  
She looked in his eyes and saw endless possibilities, a clear prairie sky, vast and unfettered.

#44 - Heaven  
She was his heaven, redemption and restoration in her touch.

#45 - Hell  
He was her hell, fire and torture in his love.

#46 - Sun  
In the morning her skin glows where the sunlight touches her, and he thinks she looks like a goddess made of golden fire.

#47 - Moon  
The moon outlines her body in silver, making her skin shimmer with sweat as she rises over him, and all he wants is to stay in this moment forever.

#48 - Waves  
When he first saw her again, hair black and poker-straight, he hated it right away; the look was too severe for the passionate, loving women he'd known, and he missed the soft waves.

#49 - Hair  
The first thing he thinks is that she changed her hair, the second thing is that this is what it's really like.

#50 - Supernova  
The way he drove her over the edge was unlike anything she'd experienced before, and she suddenly knew what an exploding star felt like.


End file.
